roblox_galactic_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyro Platypus
: "Ain't no thing like me, 'cept me." : ― Pyro Platypus 14J01 is a genetically enhanced creature turned freelance criminal, calling himself Pyro. Originally created on Planet-C58, Pyro travelled the galaxy picking up bounties and became known as a world-class thief on numerous planets. During his time as a bounty hunter, Pyro has claimed to have escaped twenty-six different Axis Regime prisons. Biography Early Life Cybernetic Enhancements Subject: 14J01 was recovered by alien scientists and brought to Planet-C58, where he was genetically and cybernetically enhanced so that he was given sentient levels of intelligence. However, years of abuse and repetitive genetic rewrite caused him to develop a vain and chaotic personality, and he has become known to use humour to mask his insecurities. Notably, Pyro's criminal record includes fourteen counts of theft, twenty-six counts of escape from incarceration, one count of murder, and five counts of arson. Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Pyro, as an Augment, is a cybernetically engineered creature. His enhancements include a cybernetic skeletal structure, enhanced phalange, and metacarpal bones, and a genetically augmented cerebral cortex. He can walk and talk like a humanoid creature while remaining (what appears to be) a platypus. * Enhanced Intelligence: Pyro's cerebral cortex was genetically enhanced meaning that unlike other members of his species he has a cognitive and intellectual equivalent or superior ability to the most sensitive species in the galaxy. He can talk and communicate with other species, as well as perform extremely complex tasks. * Enhanced Strength: Due to his augmentations, Pyro is able to use weapons that are designed to be wielded by normal sized humanoids with ease. * Enhanced Durability: Due to his augmentations, Pyro is capable of surviving damage that would normally be sufficient to kill an animal of his size, as well as injure a normal sized human. He has been attacked with enough force to knock him back several meters and only suffered minimal injury. * Enhanced Agility: Pyro's entire skeletal structure is cybernetic, allowing him to move more like a human and still be as agile as a platypus. * Enhanced Senses: Pyro can see, smell, and hear better than any platypus possible. Abilities * Expert Marksman: Pyro has a great skill in handling various weapons throughout the galaxy, with the preference of high-powered artillery. Pyro also has excellent precision, enough to shoot Thunderbird with a non-lethal electrical round with his cannon while the latter was running away. * Master Tactician: Pyro is a brilliant strategist. Pyro is able to formulate strategies of advanced combat and escape, even with minimal resources, and to change them according to the needs of the situation. Pyro has claimed to have fled from twenty-six prisons. * Master Engineer: Pyro is highly skilled in handling, modification, and construction of equipment and high-tech weaponry. * Expert Combatant: Pyro is highly skilled in combat, having spent years as a bounty hunter. Equipment To be added Relationships To be added Category:Characters Category:Augments Category:Criminals Category:Heroes Category:Planet Patrol Members